character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludwig Von Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Ludwig von Koopa is the oldest member, as well as, leader of the Koopalings, a tribe that debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3 as Bowser's elite generals in dominating every major kingdom across the world and fighting against Mario. He appeared in multiple games in the franchise since then, usually as one of the major members of the Koopa Troops that Mario must combat in order eradicate Bowser's schemes. He is the most mature out of all the Koopaling and enjoys listening classic symphonies. Due to serving as the head of the clan, he's usually portrayed as the most powerful and skilled member with numerous talents and high intelligence, which he is clearly aware of and often shows off because of it. Like most of the Koopalings, he is named after a famous musician. His name, design, and affinity for classic music is obviously inspired by the German composer, Ludwig van Beethoven. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-B Name: Ludwig von Koopa Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around his teens Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shrink opponents, Transmutation, Can breathe heat-seeking fire, Skilled in machines and technology, Can spin in his shell or like a tornado, Magic, Levitation, Teleportation, Lightning Manipulation, Duplication, etc Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Constantly fights with the Mario Bros.) | Multiverse level (Can contend with RPG Mario as well as base Paper Mario) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with the Mario Bros) | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Infinite (Kept up with both Marios) Lifting Strength: Class G (Physically stronger than Mario) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ (Survived attacks from the Mario Bros.) | Multiverse level Stamina: Very large Range: Dozens of meters with magic and machinery Standard Equipment: Magic Wand, Junior Clown Car, custom-made airship, and several machinery. Intelligence: Very high. He was able to build and skillfully pilot vehicles. Noted to be very intelligent and often fights with ingenious methods. Weaknesses: Arrogance and overconfidence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Blast:' Ludwig fires a dark blue chaotic blast from his wand. These blasts have homing capabilities and he can fire up to five blasts at once. Ludwig can also hurl magic blasts in the form of an enormous sphere upon the opponent. *'Transmutation:' Using magic, Ludwig can turn his opponent into a helpless creature. *'Fire Breath:' Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. He breath fireballs furiously. *'Lighting Manipulation:' Ludwig can fire lightning from his fingers and teleport in flashes of lightning. *'Duplication:' Creates clones of himself. *'Battle Cards:' Just like Mario, Ludwig has the ability to use Battle Cards to give himself an advantage in battle. These can increase the attack and speed of him and his allies, heal them from the damage taken, nullify any damage taken, shrink his opponents and deal damage upon them. Key: Standard | In the RPGs NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2